For centuries and up to the present, many attempts have been made to increase the conversion efficiency and durability of fluid energy converting machines especially as related to use in natural wind as a prime energy source. The power output of most types so far evolved has been overshadowed by the mass production of energy from gas, coal, oil, hydro-electric and nuclear systems, except in remote regions where the output from mass production energy units is not readily available. In recent years in the United States, especially in California, wind farms have proliferated as a result in part, of technology advancements but largely due to former tax subsidies and remaining legislated regulatory provisions.
Contemporary wind turbines as used in California falter economically when tax subsidies are omitted and suffer additionally from inherent vulnerability to capricious gusting winds and delinquent maintenance programs.
The present invention when applied to a pressure conversion turbine offers high conversion efficiency, low maintenance requirements and minimal vulnerability to wind characteristics which plague contemporary systems.